Clueless Prat
by MayeGirl
Summary: Victorie's boyfriend broke up with her. The guys at Hogwarts are avoiding her like she has the plague and she has no clue why. When Teddy's girlfriend breaks up with him, will the truth be revealed about both of their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

"Did you hear?" Andrea whispered sliding onto the bench at the Ravenclaw table next to Victoire Weasley.

"What?" Victoire paused with her sandwich halfway to her mouth.

"Ted and Hannah Jinx broke up!" Andrea giggled, piling food on her plate.

"What?" Victoire frowned and glanced at the Gryffindor table to her god-cousin and best friend.

Teddy Lupin's hair was fiery red and he kept glancing down the table to his now ex-girlfriend only to glare or scowl at her.

"What happened?" she asked her roommate.

Andrea shrugged passively. "Apparently - and this started a month ago - Ted fell asleep in their Common Room and started muttering another girl's name. When Hannah asked about it, he told her it was none of her business. It was downhill from there. They broke up during Divination this morning!"

"During?"

"I don't kinow all the details, but my source said Trewlaney said something to them."

"Oh," Victoire returned to her sandwich.

"What?!" her friend cried indignantly, "No reaction?" Andrea pouted.

"Why would I react?" Victoire asked innocently. "I just got over my break up with Bradley Whytte."

"Uh-huh," Andrea smirked at her friend who was secretly celebrating inside.

* * *

"Is it just me, or is every guy avoiding you?" Andrea muttered as they sat next to the Common Room fire.

All of the boys in their house had come in, taken one look at the small group of girls, including Victoire, at the fireplace, and had moved as far from the fireplace as possible.

Similar experiences had been happening for months, but since Ted's breakup the week before, every boy at Hogwarts made themselves scarce whenever Victoire Weasley appeared.

Victoire glanced up from her Astrology homework at the groups of guys on the other side of the Common Room. They were all obviously fighting the urge to look at the girls by the fire. No. Fighting the urge to look at...HER, Victoire realized when a fellow fifth year gave way and glanced at her. Meeting her gaze, he quickly looked away fearfully.

Victoire flushed. She hated it when people stared at her, but this was worse. Quickly, she gathered her things muttering that she was going to take a bath before bed.

On her way to the bathrooms, Victoire passed an empty classroom that was never in use. Glad for a refuge from the students of Hogwarts, she ducked inside and sighed, collasping on the floor. Spread eagle, Victoire closed her eyes and allowed the tension in her body to relax.

"Have you spread the word?" a voice outside the room caught her attention. It was Ted. "To leave her alone?"

"Yeah," Victoire recognized the voice of Sander Blownest, Ted's right-hand man. "It's a good thing everyone at Hogwarts is fearful of Teddy Lupin and her father, otherwise not a single guy would leave Victoire alone," Sander added casually.

"I know," Ted replied solemnly.

"By the way, how did you manage to get Whytte to break up with her?"

"I simply threatened to slip something nasty into his pumpkin juice," Ted laughed easily.

"Why did you do that, anyway? I mean, why break them up?" Victoire, face burning with anger, pressed her ear against the door, only now realizing she was on her feet.

"He treated her like some trophy he had won," Ted cried in disgust. "You should have heard the way he talked about her in the library to his friends. It was disgusting!"

"At least he wanted to be with me!" Victoire shouted. Her unbridled, anger-fueled magic blasted the door from its hinges.

Ted and Sander shouted in alarm. Victoire glared at Ted through the dust.

"Who gave you the right to break us up?!" she screamed at him.

"Victo-" he gasped. "I-I!"

"Save it!" Victoire marched past him, anger causing her eyes to burn with silvery tears.

"Vicky! Wait!" Ted clamped a hand on her shoulder, halting her quick retreat.

"DON'T call me Vicky!" she shrieked. She glowered at her feet, watching tears splatter between them. "So, you're the reason ever guy has been avoiding me? You're the reason why no one's asked me out?" Victoire whispered.

"Well, er, yes," Ted replied nervously. "But, Victoire, I didn't want to see you get hurt! I didn't want them to break your heart."

Victoire whirled around, slapping him across the face with the back of her hand. "You prat, Teddy!" she shouted, glad it was only Ted and Sander seeing her in such hysterics. "You're the only one capable of breaking my heart! You and your numerous GIRLFRIENDS! You're so CLUELESS! Just- Just leave me ALONE!"

She ran away sobbing, barely hearing Sanders say to Ted, "Mate, you're in one deep, deep hole."


	2. Chapter 2

"Vic-" Victoire quickly dashed into the girls lavatory when she heard Ted calling her. This had been going on for three days now. She disappeared whenever he appeared.

She waited until she was sure he had given up before heading to her Charms lesson.

After Charms was a study hour, an hour that the fifth and sixth years shared so Victoire was planning to hide in the deepest part of the library to study.

She happened to glance down the Potion books aisle on the way to her hiding place and immediately regretted it.

She would recognize that blue crop of hair anywhere. Ted was back to snogging Hannah.

Dropping her bag, and not really caring, Victoire ran from the library, ignoring the people staring after her.

* * *

Ted shoved Hannah away, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "I told you, I'm not interested anymore." He glared angrily at her tear streaked face. "Now leave me alone. I'm looking for-" he broke off as he spotted a blue and gold book bag at the end of the aisle - one he knew belonged to, "Victoire," he whispered her name. "Oh, for the love of Merlin!" he muttered snatching it up. He quickly left it with Sander who was already guarding Ted's bag by the history section then he darted after Victoire.

* * *

Victoire's pace slowed as she neared the transfiguration room. She didn't even know why she had run in this direction, she only knew she had wanted to get away from the sight of Ted and Hannah together.

Someone grabbed her from behind suddenly and spun her around, pressing their lips against hers. Victoire tried to push whoever it was away but he would not relent. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pushed her against the wall gently, pinning her to his broad and muscular chest. He kissed her deeply and passionately, barely holding back, but he held her so tightly, Victoire couldn't see who her attacker was.

She felt dizzy all of the sudden and considered he had poisoned her before she realized she hadn't been breathing. Taking a deep breath, Victoire gasped (which is hard to do when your mouth is being blocked) as she recognized the scent of peppermint and chocolate on his skin.

She bit down hard on his lip. He slightly released his hold on her to wipe the blood away from his mouth and Victoire glared up at him.

"Ow," Ted frowned back at her, licking the blood off his lip. "Why'd you do that?"

Without a word, Victoire tried to escape his grasp but he quickly tightened it. She groaned in frustration and seriously debated kicking him between the legs.

Ted chuckled softly, "I'm a lot stronger than I used to be. You can no longer beat me in a wrestling match."

"Let go of me," she ordered hotly.

"Not until you hear me out," he returned her glare with a cocky smile.

"I'll scream," she threatened.

He sighed, "I was really hoping to not have to do this." He gently tossed her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and she screamed in outrage.

The Transfiguration professor came out of his classroom to investigate but Teddy, who was marching away, laughed, "Weasley here's being pigheaded so I'm taking her for some fresh air."

He carried her all the way to the lake and set her down on a boulder.

"Now, before you can start," he swiftly clamped a hand over her mouth when she drew breath to shout. "I shall have you know that Hannah ATTACKED ME in the library. I was planning to corner you, but she cornered me instead."

Victoire was taken-aback by this, "How did you know I saw you?" she asked around his hand.

Ted shrugged, "I found your bag. After that, it was two-and-two. Even I can do that," he grinned. "And I'm a 'clueless prat'."

Victoire couldn't help but laugh at his blunt admittance to that.

"Not only have I not seen your feelings, I've been ignoring mine for the last four years!" He removed his hand from her mouth and began to pace. "When I first started dating around, it was because I had realized that I was in love with you."

Victoire opened her mouth to speak, but he held up his hand to stop her, "Yes, I realize now that that was an idiotic way to deal with my feelings! But I had convinced myself that you viewed me merely as a brother."

"I never-"

"Yes, I came to that conclusion after you slapped me," he whispered, crouching down in front of her. He took her hands in his and was relieved when she didn't pull away. "I'm so sorry, Vicky. I really, truly love you. And I NEVER meant to break your heart. Can you forgive me?" He stared up at her with the puppy dog eyes she could never resist.

Victoire's eyes welled with tears as she returned his gaze. "Yes," she whispered, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Ted's face lit up with delight and he smiled. Leaning in for a kiss he paused, inches from her lips, waiting for her to return the motion.

Vitoire leaned forward hesitantly and pressed her lips against his. Their second among many, many kissed.


End file.
